


Young Love

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Paige lived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

Paige slowed her approach when she saw a gorgeous older blonde settle next to Derek and lean in, boobs first, towards him. Paige wasn't jealous; she wasn't. But the part of her that howled at the full moon raged at the invasion of her territory.

“Hey. My name's Kate. What's yours?” she asked, baring her teeth in a smile while her tone suggested she'd invented sex. 

“Huh?” he looked up from his book. “Oh-,”

“Derek!” Paige shouted, waving and hurrying towards him. She was a bit smug when he immediately turned towards her and took on that lovesick puppy look that his sisters always snickered at.

Kate's face froze in a snarl before melting into studied blandness.

“Hey! You're late,” he said, reaching for her as soon as she was close enough..

“Yeah, the teacher had some news for me,: she said with a genuine smile. 

“First chair!” he crowed.

She laughed at his enthusiasm, glancing over his shoulder at Kate. “Who's this?”

“Huh?” he said, turning to see what she was talking about. Then he laughed. “Sorry. I forget your name.”

“Kate,” she said between her teeth. “Sorry, I thought you were somebody else.”

She left but not before shooting Paige a nasty look.

“What did she want?” she asked, watching her walk away.

“No clue,” he said, nuzzling her neck.

“We should probably tell your mom,” she said quietly, turning into him.

“Why?” he said, cocky smile turning up his lips. “Because some blonde hit on me?”

“Because an Argent was hitting on you,” she corrected, rolling her eyes. “You didn't see the pendant?”

“No,” he shrugged, wrapping his arms tighter around her. “I wasn't really paying attention to her.”

“Of course not,” she said, letting him cuddle her closer. “But we're still going to have to talk to your mom.”

He grimaced but didn't argue. That was the good thing about Derek. He was so used to women telling him what to do, he never argued with her when she made it a command. Not since she took the bite.


End file.
